RomCon Seblaine Week
by Chrysalyss
Summary: AU First Meeting of Blaine and Sebastian. Written for Seblaine Week 2014 on tumblr. Blaine is trying to find Sam so they can get on their way home. Blaine/Sam friendship. Blaine/Sebastian attraction. Rating and AU level subject to change if continued. As of now the head cannon is not drastically AU..IMO. My first fic in forever. And very first for Glee. Tiny oneshot for now.


Title: RomCon

Prompt: Day 1: Alternate Meeting (Seblaine Week)

Summary: Blaine meets Sebastian

Pairing/Character: Seblaine

A/N: While I have numerous head cannons for Glee (nearly all Blaine-centric), this is my first fic for the genre. I haven't written fan fic in over 4 years. This is a last minute rush job, hopefully not my last ever.

Blaine craned his neck in an attempt to see down the other hallway. He quickly grabbed the railing behind him to steady himself.

"Dang it, Sam. Where'd you go?"

He glanced one more time in the opposite direction before deciding he should get down and check back at the main entrance. As Blaine looked down he wondered how the heck he got here. Well…not _here_, on top of this folded-up cafeteria table.

Then again, after misleading his parents, getting his roommate to cover for him, and a five hour drive, what was the risk of scaling an eight-foot high unstable structure to find the friend you—

"Oh my God!" Blaine yelped and grabbed the rail again as a large man in the crowd bumped into the table. He clung to the rail for a few more seconds, just to be sure his table didn't tip over and domino the rest of the tables along the wall.

"Look, an actual wall crawler."

Blaine ignored the comment and figured he better get down before security noticed him. As his feet hit the floor he felt a hand grip his shoulder.

"Easy there, Killer." Blaine looked up into an amused pair of green eyes.

"I'm fine, thank you," he said as he gently pulled himself out of the stranger's grip and focused on re-tucking his shirt into his pants.

"That you are…right down to the Avengers bow tie."

Blaine's hands were about to straighten said bow tie when he froze. "Um…thank you," he murmured unaccustomed to being openly complemented, especially by a stranger. Especially by a handsome stranger about his own age who was still smiling at him. Blaine flushed as he stuffed his hands into his pockets.

"I got separated from—" Blaine was knocked forward and found himself being steadied again, this time by a hand on each of his biceps.

After tossing a glare towards the crowd, the boy looked back down at Blaine.

"So you're lost and looking for a hero? Where do I sign up?" The boy released his hold on Blaine, but not without letting his fingers skim down Blaine's arms.

"You work out, hmm?" he looked Blaine over smiling wider at the sight of the Iron Man keychain peaking out from Blaine's pocket. "Sorry, where are my manners?"

The boy looked up at Blaine and put out his hand, "Sebastian Smythe."

"Blaine Anderson," he grasped Sebastian's hand and shook if firmly.

"And I'm not _lost_, I just…" Blaine caught the scent of Sebastian's cologne and then was momentarily distracted by the freckles on the boy's neck.

"Can I buy you a coffee?" Sebastian said as Blaine released his hand.

Blaine smiled and shook his head. While he could feel his heart speed up at the obvious flirting, his mind was scolding him that he was hours from home and god knows where Sam was now.

"I'm sorry, we're supposed to be leaving. Thank you though." Blaine wished he had more time. "I'd take a rain check, but we're a bit far from home."

"Me too, in fact." Sebastian's voice was confident. He glanced towards the commissary area and then winked at Blaine.

"It's just coffee…I hear you can get it to go," he paused. "And this whole 'civilian identity' thing. Super hot."

Blaine flushed furiously. "I, ah…thank you. I'm afraid I'm just your everyday high school student."

"BLAINE! Dude!" Sam skidded to a halt and threw an arm around Blaine's shoulders.

"Sam, _where_ did you go?" Blaine smiled as he watched Sam gasp for air.

Sam looked back the way he came, "I was getting directions, we don't want to get caught in that traffic like before." Sam then noticed Sebastian looking at him. "Sam Evans, how are ya?"

"Is this your boyfriend?" Sebastian's tone betrayed a hint of doubt as his eyes took in Sam's faded Captain America T-shirt, well worn jeans, and sneakers.

Blaine paused with his mouth open. He had warned Sam this could happen. And while his friend's carefree innocence and acceptance always amazed Blaine, he was worried how Sam would feel about being perceived as other than straight.

Sam grinned. He caught the faint blush still on Blaine's cheeks, then turned back to Sebastian. "Oh, no. No. I mean, he _wants_ to do me, but we're just friends."

"Sam," Blaine managed a mini glare as he wished he had mutant powers that could save him from this moment of embarrassment.

"I suppose I could understand that." Sebastian's gaze focused on Sam's lips. He then looked back at Blaine, "Doesn't bother me if—"

"Sorry, man. We have to get going." Sam squeezed Blaine's shoulder then released him. "Give him your number, dude. This redhead over there, she's writing her number with the directions." Sam nodded over at a table full of Marvel T shirts. "Just give me two minutes, she's gonna wrap your birthday present up for me too."

Sam shook Sebastian's hand then hustled back over to the table. Sebastian blinked before turning to watch him go. Blaine had a suspicion that a speechless Sebastian was a rare occurrence.

"So…that was Sam…" Blaine gave Sebastian a shy smile, "We need to get on the road."

"Yeah. Can I get your number?" Sebastian grinned. "I have a feeling you may need better directions."

Blaine's smile widened, "Wow, you're that sure we'll get lost?"

Sebastian smirked. "Better safe than you missing curfew and having to climb a wall or something." He touched Blaine's arm. "Just looking out for your safety."

Blaine scoffed "I'm an excellent climber." He dug out his cell and nearly hesitated before handing it towards the other boy.

Sebastian took the cell, "which way you heading?" He typed his number into Blaine's cell and hit send.

"Ohio," Blaine held up his cell, "thanks." He felt a little awkward giving his number to this boy he just met, but it was time to move on. It never hurt to make new friends.

"Interesting." Sebastian said before looking down at his own iPhone. "I know a good place in Westerville, I may just hold you to that rain check."

*You're from Central Ohio?" Blaine blinked at the coincidence.

"Blaine, dude. ASAP, let's go!" Sam called out.

Sebastian's confident smile had returned.

"Not exactly, but I know my way around. I'll be seeing you Blaine Anderson."

"Have a safe trip, Sebastian." Blaine smiled

"Dude!"

Blaine nodded at Sebastian then hurried after Sam.


End file.
